


The Logical Conclusion

by genalovestoons



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls AU
Genre: Animal Death, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genalovestoons/pseuds/genalovestoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan’s first time eating raw meat forces him to face some unpleasant facts. Monsterfalls AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Conclusion

It was going to be another sleepless night. Not that he minded, since the forced insomnia was better than the alternative of turning into stone at night. Waking up as a living statue had recently made itself comfortable near the top of his “worst experiences ever” list. It was like sleep paralysis, but so much worse. He couldn’t even feel his pulse.

No, definitely not sleeping again. The exhaustion would get to him eventually, but for now he was just going to stay up and do better things.

Was this better? Probably not. It’d been three days since he changed, and every night he’d felt compelled sit out on the roof and keep a lookout while everyone else slept inside the shack. He felt ridiculous doing it, especially since the basement already had all of the surveillance equipment he could ever need. But this was… more satisfying, somehow. And of all the things for his new monsters senses to force him to do, this wasn’t so bad. A little quiet time under the stars, that’s all it was.. Just making sure everything was alright, making himself useful while there was nothing else to do… Just him and his thoughts.

And the loud clattering of the trashcans. By the time he processes what’s happening, Stan finds himself crouched by the side of the house next to an overturned pile of garbage. He looks down and spots the limp body of a dead raccoon pinned under his claws.

“Aw, geez…” he mutters to himself in a half-disgusted, half disappointed chide.

The thing must’ve died instantly when he pounced on it from… wait, from the roof? He shakes his head and loosens his grip on the animal corpse.

He turns it over to see exactly what he did and watches its broken neck roll lifelessly. His black claws dig into its skin and pull it open, revealing a chasm of red meat and pink bone. He freezes in horror. His head is clear of thought as he cautiously leans forward and takes a bite. The gush of blood into his mouth erases any lingering apprehension. His fangs grip hungrily into the meat and rip it apart as he pulls back. The buttery, molten flavor of the blood and muscle is enough to drown out the soggy texture of the fur. He can still feel the gentle beating of organs that aren’t yet dead. There are tears in his eyes from the sensation; it feels like he’s never eaten anything before in his life. He swallows his first mouthful and feels his body rumble in a relieved, contented purr. His wings ease and his tail swishes as he leans in for another bite, snapping easily through bone. He loses track of time. Despite savoring every scrap of meat, it’s over too soon. All that’s left is a wet patch of blood in the dirt.

He can’t believe he just did that.

Even as he glances down at the dark stains on his suit, he’s not entirely sure that he did. He doesn’t feel nearly as grossed-out as he probably should. Everything seems… ok, somehow. But it shouldn’t! It’s probably the most disgusting thing he’s ever done! And that’s saying a lot… Yet there’s this soothing echo of calm drowning out the noise in the logical part of his brain. This is what he’s supposed to do. It feels right, in fact, he’s never felt better… 

And somehow, the fact that he just murdered and ate a raccoon doesn’t terrify him as much as that thought just did. Does he really feel that way, or is it just part of whatever this curse is making him *think* that this is alright? The back of his throat burns with a mixture of blood and bile. The wings curling over his shoulders only make him feel worse. They belong to something else. He couldn’t trust anyone before, but now he can’t even trust himself.

He senses something behind him and turns. His claws dig into the ground and his fangs are bared, but his eyes are still alight with fresh paranoia. It’s just Soos, standing a few feet away, his mouth hung open in a half-melted gape. Stan tenses but drops his threat.

Soos’ eyes dart up to the window before flicking back to Stan. He glances up as well and feels his heart stutter. The twins are asleep in the bedroom above them. If Soos makes a single noise (or a poorly-timed joke, considering him), then they’ll wake up and it’s all over.

He feels so sick and humiliated; he should’ve been keeping a closer eye on himself. He’s turning out to be no better than all of the other creatures lurking in the shadows of Gravity Falls. He isn’t thinking about the transformed townies. He’s haunted by the memories of monsters that have been here long before he ever showed up. The ones behind every unsolved disappearance and death. The very real, very dangerous monsters that kept him up all night in the safety of the basement, doors and windows locked upstairs. Maybe this is some kind of cruel karma, all of the secrets are exposed and he gets turned into one of the things he was trying to keep everyone away from.

What would the kids think if they saw him like this? Mabel would be scared, sure, but scared *for* him. Dipper would never look at him the same way again. He had always been a little jumpy, but now he’s cursed with a constant flight-or-fight preservation that could easily override family ties. Not that they were that strong to begin with… They had been getting better lately, sure, but the blood in Stan’s teeth would make him go from “over bearing hardass” to “life-endangering threat”. What were they going to do? Just try to avoid the subject (and eye contact) until this whole thing wore off? He isn’t even sure if it will, this has already been going on for way too long, and it’s become so deeply entrenched in who he is that he can feel it in his bones-

His train of thought is thrown off the rails by a blast of cold water to the chest.

He holds back a startled yell, hissing instead. Apparently while he’d been lost in a very distressing part of his brain, Soos went ahead and brought over the hose. He sprays him again, and now Stan’s prepared enough to not be caught off guard from it. He’s just.. kind of confused. Is this some kind of punishment? Like a cat that scratched up the furniture being sprayed with a bottle?

He looks down at his soaking suit and he realizes that most of the blood has washed out. It’ll be a heck of a lot easier to change out of without making a mess, at least. He looks back up at Soos, a little slack-jawed. The handyman simply smiles and gives a small thumbs-up before wrapping up the hose again.

He deserves a raise.

Stan gets up, feeling a slight crack in his back from his hunched position. He gives Soos a careful pat on the shoulder as he passes and makes his way toward the door. In the light of the porch he can still see some splotches in his clothes, but he’ll deal with them in the morning. His wings tuck close against his back to avoid hitting the edges of the door frame. He’s got a few things to deal with, but he’s starting to adapt. So he’s a carnivore now, fine. He’ not gonna let that change who he is. He’ll eat meat, but it’s gonna be on his own terms. All of this is. He can be a monster, but he’ll be the best damn one out there. No one is going to make his family afraid. Not even him. They’re gonna get through this, it’s gonna be over, and they’re going to be fine.

Tomorrow he’s going to wash the last remnants of the stains out and buy some raw meat. But right now, he decides it’s time to get some hard-earned sleep. Tonight has been hell.


End file.
